Minigun
at Las Venturas airport.]] .]] One of the most powerful weapons in the Grand Theft Auto series, the minigun is based off various US minigun models. The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City renditions are based off a man portable version of the M134 Minigun, while the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories version is based off the M197 tri-barreled Gatling. It has an incredible rate of fire and can annihilate most vehicles in almost less than a second around a certain radius. In Vice City, the minigun was perfect for mowing down targets level with the player, however, it could not be aimed manually. Instead, it shoots upwards automatically to e.g. helicopters, similar to the Rhino. In San Andreas, thanks to the new aiming system, the minigun could be pointed in any direction, making shooting higher targets much easier, but also dangerous if the helicopter would crash into the ground and explode dangerously close to the player. It is almost 100% accurate as there is no recoil, but it can't lock on to a target. In GTA Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories, the player can both lock onto a target and shoot manually with the minigun. Grand Theft Auto Advance also featured the minigun. On Grand Theft Auto IV, there are 4 miniguns attached to the Annihilator. The minigun also appears in GTA Chinatown Wars. It is the most expensive weapon in the game, costing $10,000 from AmmuNation. Locations GTA Vice City *Little Haiti - On the top floor of the remains of the drug processing plant west of the Little Haiti Well Stacked Pizza Co. after completion of Trojan Voodoo. *Little Haiti - Available to buy from Phil's Place after completion of Boomshine Saigon ($10,000). *Ocean Beach - Spawns inside the Ocean View Hotel after collecting 60 hidden packages. GTA San Andreas *Kincaid Bridge, San Fierro - On top of the southern arch of the bridge. But the minigun is inaccessible until the desert and Las Venturas are unlocked. *Roca Escalante, Las Venturas - On the bottom-most level of an underground parking lot. *Rockshore East, Las Venturas - On top of some scaffolding in the building site, requires climbing and jumping skills or jetpack. *Area 69, Bone County - Inside the base in a control room. The room is accessible during the mission, "Black Project", if entered outside the mission using blue hell glitches, the player gains 5 star wanted level. *Tierra Robada, Las Venturas - Inside Mike Toreno's ranch after completing Vertical Bird. GTA Liberty City Stories *Bedford Point, Staunton Island - Can be bought at Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop upon completing the mission More Deadly Than the Male. ($10,000) GTA Vice City Stories *Vice Point - Can be bought from the Ammu-Nation shop after completing the storyline mission, Farewell to Arms for $15,000 but the price decreases to $11,500 if the player completes Phil's Shooting Range challenge. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars